My Broken China Doll
by Yaoimisteress
Summary: [FF7 Advent Children] Vin x Yaz Warning MM
1. Chapter 1

Aurthors notes: I had an itch so I scratched it .

Disclaimer: These Charaters aren't mine there by Square Exic

My Broken China Doll

Running my long fingers through the thick, luscious blades of dark green grass. I laid on my back and listened to the harmonious sounds of the water flowing past. The crystal clear water shimmering in the moonlight, I closed my eyes and smiled peacefully, a rare sight if anyone were around to see it. I was granted an opportunity to rest, so sighing contently I was about to drift into the welcoming darkness until...

"Don't move"

My eyes shot open as I heard the man behind me cock his gun.

"My condolences for disturbing you during your time of rest, I know how it feels"

I kept my emotions hidden, showing nothing but disinterest "Would I be guessing correctly if I said you're one of Clouds subordinates?"

"Subordinate no, friend yes. But I'm not here for that reason whatsoever"

For the first time I got to see the man who had snuck up behind me. Hearing his footsteps, I looked out from the corner of my eye. Gold pointed boots, long black pants, a dark red cape... and a claw? How strange. I let my eyes run futher up his lean body until I met the mans face. Pale, with long black hair that shone in the moonlight. But his feature that stood out most was blood red eyes, so cold and lifeless.

I suddenly felt uneasy by the man and shifted a little,

"I said don't move" He still had the gun pointed at me, and moved around so that we were face to face.

I couldn't bring myself to look into those eyes, something about them scared me even more so than the gun to my head. Looking down at the fresh green grass I spoke up softly,

"What do you want?"

"I want you to look at me."

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat as I kept my gaze to the grass. Jolting as I felt a cold hand grip my chin.

"I said look at me..."

He had crouched down and was now so close I could feel his warm breathe on my face. I slowly met his gaze and felt myself blush when I realized just how close he had gotten, his tortured eyes sending a shiver down my spine. Brushing the long silver strands of hair out from my eyes he whispered,

"You're so beautiful"

My heart skipped a beat and my intuition started bubbling for all the wrong reasons.

"Get away from me" I hissed, twisting out of his grip and moving backwards into the opposite direction.

"Where do you think you're going?" The man questioned, with a hint of a smile as he crawled forward like a cat ready to pounces on its prey.

Before I had the chance to do anything he was on top of me. My body tensing as he roughly grabbed my wrists and slammed them over my head. I yelped in pain as his claw dug into my skin.

"Don't try and resist, you'll only end up hurting yourself" He whispered into my ear, tracing it with his tongue.

"D-don't!" I mentally kicked myself for sounding so pathetic, I should have blown off his head when I had the chance. But his gaze made me feel like a chocobo caught in headlights.

I grimaced as he took the zip from the top of my leather suit and slowly pulled it down, running his tongue over the newly exposed flesh of my neck and collarbone. His unhuman eyes on mine as he did so, I let out a shaky breath and watch him anxiously when he paused for a brief moment. Using his free hand to untie the red clothe he used for a headband.

"...Don't look so frightened"

I said nothing, closing my eyes as I felt the sharp claw being replaced by the piece of material binding my wrists. The cold tips of his claw ran down my chest and I gasped as I felt it tear open my skin, little droplets of blood easing out from the sides.

He pressed his mouth over one of the wounds and started sucking on it lightly. I whimpered as I felt his tongue in between the slits and he moved back up to kiss me. Forcing my lips open with his fingers on either side of my jaw. I coughed, the copper taste of my own blood exchanging from his mouth to mine. The man chuckled and pulled away to sit up and start folding with the belts that held up his pants.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled franticly. Thrashing around in a vain attempt to throw him off me.

I screamed in agony as he struck me with his claw, the side of my face harshly meeting the ground. I felt the fresh blood trickling down my neck.

"Do you want it rough that badly?"

I opened my mouth in a silent scream as he gripped my throat, forcing his thumb against the vulnerable spot hard enough to restrict me from breathing.

"Huh!"

My vision started to blur and I shoke my head continually, pleading for him to stop. The man above me loosened his grip and I sharply inhaled the icy air.

"If you just do what I tell you, you might even end up enjoying this yourself"

I shook my head again as he undid the button of his pants and lowered the zipper, pulling out his half hardened cock.

I writhed beneath him, "P-please"

"Shhhhh..."

Lifting my head up, the man forced me between his knees. Pressing the head of his erection against my closed mouth.

"Open those pretty lips...or I'll fuck you dry"

The slashes of my left cheek protested and ripped as I parted them. He pushed his cock into my mouth; sighing longingly he slowly started to move in and out. The underside of his cock sliding against my tongue was enough to make me gag. But when he started hitting the back of my throat it did.

The man's hand in my hair tightened and he growled. Fastening his pace more and more as my neck muscles constricted every time he drove himself deep inside. My pride was shot and my heart felt heavy; all I could worry about was if my brothers walked here to see me like this. What would I do? I don't deserve to meet Mother. I'm so weak! How could I have let this happen?

I choked as thick spurts of salty cum spilled down my throat, a deep fulfilling groan came out of the mans mouth and he let go of my hair. As he did I turned my head to dispose of the awful liquid but he disapproved,

"...Swallow" The man demanded, turning my face back and tilting my chin up so he could watch.

I felt my chin quiver slightly as I forced down the salty substance. Trickles of cum ran down the sides of my mouth and I flinched like a worthless whore when he whipped them away. Almost lovingly.

I let my head drop to the ground with a soft thud. Exhaling shakily as I looked up into the night sky, this place didn't seem so beautiful anymore. The stars that were sparkling now looked dim in the atmosphere. 

I heard the sounds of the man above me, buckling and zipping his pants back up and I felt the weight of his body leave mine as he stood, adjusting himself more.

"Aren't you going to untie me?" My voice was hoarse and it sounded shamefully desperate.

"Of course"

He bent down and untied me as requested. My wrists swore from the brutal treatment they were given. I was too worn out to do anything, and too scared to try. So I just lay there quietly as he looked over me one last time before leaving without a word.

I don't know how long I laid there or how long it had been before I heard the rusling of bushes behind me. The cheer of my brother's voice ringing throughout the thick air.

"Na, wake up sleepy head. It's time to go"

Remaining motionless, I said nothing, hearing the footsteps moving closer and closer towards me, "Yazoo?", His voice was full of uncertainty and concern,

"Yazoo!"

Loz knelt down and took me into his arms and I didn't even bother to look at him, I couldn't.

"Yazoo! W-who did this to you?" I felt his gaze look over the gashes on my cheek and down my chest.

"Yazoo! Please speak!"

For the first time in what must have been hours, I finally bothered to do something. Hesitantly looking into my brother's cat-like eyes. My shield began to crumble; I couldn't bear looking into Loz's emotional eyes. And like a pile of tumbling bricks I lost the last bit of dignity I had left and started to cry uncontrollably.

Wrapping my arms around his neck tightly, I sobbed into his chest. His arms held me closer protectively.

"Y-Yazoo?" I could hear the choked sound of his voice, like he was going to start crying and I tried to say what I always did when he got upset about Mother.

"D-don-t...c-c-cry..." I sounded so stupid, trying to comfort him in a state like this.

The sound of my voice most of triggered my brother off as he started to cry with me. Holding me tighter. He ran his fingers through my tangled hair and whispered soothing things to me. We laid down on the grass and he continued to comfort me until this time, I fell asleep.

Aurthors notes: Well O . O yep... I dunno if I should continue . it depends on how many people liked it I guess, ideas are welcome - - Thanks to Yaoimaster for the proofreading and editing. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capter 2**

The day started off horribly and it wasn't getting any better. I'd thrown up three times and Loz hadn't stopped interrogating me about last night. I'm exhausted and have a throbbing headache and its still morning.

"You're weak! Did you do this to yourself to spite me?"

"N-no! Kadaj, please listen to me!"

He was upset. I was upset. He refused to believe one of our Brother's friends had inflicted visible wounds on me. I'd never mention the invisible ones. Not even to Loz. I winced as our argument reopened the gashes on the side of my face.

"Shut up and sit down!"

I let out a defeated sigh and used my arms to hoist myself up onto my motorbike. Looking away as Kadaj walked over to me and ran his finger tips over my cheekbones. Causing me to tense a little.

"I'm not going to hurt you Yazoo, I would never."

Kadaj's voice was calm and gentle now, whispering cure, I felt my skin tingle at his touch. Making the gashes close and become less unbearable.

"I'm sorry brother, I should have never let my guard down."

I felt like my weakness had ruined my brothers reputation, like the monster had gone back and told everyone about our encounter. Laughing at me for being so pathetic. I had given him what he wanted so easily. Maybe he felt sorry for me... Maybe that's why he didn't go any further.

"You should always be prepared for the unexpected"

I hung my head, letting the silver strands of hair fall into my face. Even though Kadaj was the youngest, he was by far the wisest and greater skilled out of the three of us.

"Go into Midgar and bring back the children with Geostigma"

He then turned to Loz, "You can find out where our Brother lives and see if Mother's there"

Loz noded obediently and got onto his bike before turning to me.

"Na Yazoo, I'll drop you off in Midgar and you can find a vehicle there yeah?"

I slid off my bike and sat behind Loz, gripping the hollow sides of the motorcycle.

Kadaj hopped onto his own bike and looked over to me, "Don't be fooled again Yazoo"

I didn't want to say anything and when Loz realized I wasn't going to comment he started the engine and drove off towards Midgar.

As we drove through the vast desert land I snaked my arms around Loz's waist and rested my cheek against his back. Closing my eyes, the sadness and anxiety I felt gradually faded away.

"He did more than Kadaj thinks...Didn't he?"

I slowly opened my eyes, "What do you mean?" My voice came out smooth and clear, though inside I was scared and broken. He was not suppose to know...

"I might be a cry baby, but I'm not stupid. It was lingering in the air last night. I thought I'd see chocobos flying before I saw you cry. I'll never tell Kadaj... Don't worry"

I was forcing myself to keep my breathing steady. Please don't speak about it, you're not suppose to know. I just couldn't bring myself to respond.

"He'll never touch you again, none of them will" I could hear the hatred growing in his voice as he placed his hand on top of mine.

"...Never"

We didn't speak a word after that. Just drove in sileince and I'm glad. He dropped me off at the outskirts of Midgar and I had taken a ute of my liking... forcefully of course. I drove into the city, looking out for the children and once I found one I sugar coated my lies to the naïve kid and waited for him to spread the word. When the ute was full I brought them all back to Kadaj as he requested.

Our Brother was quick but predictable, he had found out where we were and stupidly came alone. He knew we had the children and was driving straight for us. He wasn't expecting them to jump down from the iced trees as Kadaj signaled.

He was surrounded by the end by we were too easy on him. Loz and I put up a good fight, Kadaj was ready to finish him of until a familiar red cape and a particular blacked haired man appeared.

My heart started pounding and all the blood rushed to my ears. It was him. Like last night I was frozen by his gaze, his eyes looked onto mine preditorily. Lifting his arm to point his gun at me the next thing I knew I heard a scream.

But it didn't come from me, I hit the ground harshly and saw Loz on top of me.

"Loz!"

Everything around me was out of focus. all I heard were the faint sounds of clashing metal and battle cries. I flipped Loz over and put pressure on his chest. Casting cure over and over again franticly. I looked over my shoulder as I heard Kadaj scream.

My eyes widened in horror as I saw him impaled on Cloud's buster sword. This wasn't suppose to happen! Everything was going so perfectly! Clouded by rage I took out Velvet Nightmare and shot at the blonde skillfully. Hitting his forearm and shoulder, causing him to let go of the handle. Clutching his arm with a scream of his own. I raised my other hand to summon the Shadow Weepers but was stopped by a strong hand flinging me backwards into a tree. Knocking the wind out of me once more. I slumped forward on my hands and knees, gasping for air.

I crawled over to Velvet Nightmare as fast as my body would allow. My vision blurred into white by a swift kick in the stomach. I felt thick liquid rush up and through my throat and I opened my mouth to let the hot disgusting taste of blood fall from my lips.

Coughing and gagging, my insides burnt like acid and I heard the sound of Clouds voice.

"...Vincent"

---------------------

**Authors notes: well...errrr O . O;; yeah. Good times.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I watched the one Cloud called Vincent move away from me, only to have the blonde in his previous position. I felt the sharp end of his sword press against my delicate throat as he continued,

"Let me do it..."

I looked up at the traitor with pure hatred, my slightly parted lips painted with blood. I wasn't going to beg for my life, instead I looked in his mako blue eyes daring him to finish me off.

He raised his thin, muscular arm into the cold brisk air. Suddenly thick with tension, it felt like an eternity had passed before the blade came down but it never reached me. I was taken aback, Vincent had abruptedly stopped the large blade with his claw.

"Wait" He said firmly, which in turn received a bemused look from Cloud. He spoke up again,

"Don't kill him. Not yet"

I grasped the blonde's ankle roughly, snatching his attention from Vincent. I was stuck for words but I couldn't help the same feelings that haunted me last night. I would rather be skinned alive than have him touch me again. I didn't want to cause my brother's anymore shame than I already have.

I probably looked desperate, he probably thought I didn't want to die. Truth is I didn't but everything that was running through my head promptly demolished as I was hit by the hilt of the traitors sword. Knocking me out cold.

* * *

I woke up with a small groan, instantly realizing I was tied up. I opened my eyes to see Cloud in my line of vision. Sitting on the grass, leaning against one of the many frosty white trees with his vest off. His facial expression grim as he was changing the bloodied bandages around his arm and shoulder.

I shifted my gaze from him to a tall red headed man. His clothes crinkled and dirty, they were quietly talking amongst themselves. It was obvious that they hadn't yet noticed I was conscious.

I quickly scanned the landscape for my brothers, Loz was tied up to a tree a few feet away from me. Looking a bit battered and bruised but to my utter relief stable. Where's Kadaj? I felt myself begin to panic until I felt the chains lightly rub against my chest from around the tree.

"kadaj?" I whisper ever so softly,

"...aghh...Ya...Yazoo..." He breathed out painfully, scaring me at how fragile he sounded.

"Kadaj, stay awake! Don't close your eyes" I almost pleaded, the only thought running through me mind was my little brothers untreated wound. What were they planning to do? Just let him blood to death!

They had stripped me of my materia and I didn't want to thrash around for I was being rational of my brothers severe injury. I looked at where Cloud and the other man were, only to see the unkept red head without the blonde.

"Ah... You're awake hey?" He stood up from his crouching position and casually walked over to me. An electro-rod resting on his right shoulder.

"Heal my brother" I demanded through gritted teeth,

The red head raised his left eye-brow, an amused smirk crossed his lips, "Why should I?"

"Because he'll die if you don't, and if you don't you'll regret it" I answered, my cat-like eyes narrowing dangerously. This caused the red head to chuckle,

"Have you forgotten who's tied up here?" He took another step forward, a little too close now.

"Heal my bother" I repeated

The red head ignored me, lightly running his fingers over my healing cheek. I turned away from the touch, casting my eyes on Loz.

"Don't touch me" I whispered harshly, wanting to be sick.

"Youch! This kitten's got claws" He said to my disgust.

"Just heal my brother!"

If it wasn't for the superior genes that were passed down from our beloved Mother, Kadaj would have died long ago.

"You know I'm not gonna babe"

"Don't call me that!" I hissed angrily, just wanting to shoot that stupid grin off his fetching face.

It was during our bickering I had noticed something stirring out of the corner of my eye, Loz was waking up. I knew he could break the chain, considering his strength and build. So it was up to me to distract the red head while he did so.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked skeptically, glaring at him.

"That's none of your concern, but the names Reno anyway. Best in the business" He was bragging, clearly full of himself. Tugging the collar of his white shirt with another smirk.

"Would you still be this cocky if I wasn't tied up?"

"It doesn't matter, you lot aren't going anywhere until I hear from the boss. You guys failed, What did you want with Jenvoa's head anyway?"

This hit me deep, Mother's head? How dare he speak of her as if she were just a mere body part! I was about to correct his rude, distasteful comment until Loz bet me to it.

"Don't speak of her like that!" The look on Reno's face was one twisted into surprise to pain as Loz hit the lanky man down.

While Reno was staggered back up to his feet my Brother broke the chain around me. "Where's my materia!" I yelled, getting ready to hit the man again.

"I don't have it!" He yelled back with just as much anger.

"Give me yours than!"

"Fuck you!" Reno retorted, turning his weapon on.

"Hmph..." The red head didn't have a chance of defeating Loz and I. Was he trying to stall us until Cloud got back? Well I didn't have time to fight, Kadaj needed to be healed.

Than I remembered, my bike! I had stored some of the blonde's materia Loz found at the church when he was looking for Mother.

"I can handle this one go help Kadaj!" Loz said, I didn't want to leave him to fight alone but I knew he could handle it. All three of us had fallen by the hands of two people. Though Clould wasn't exactly normal, he was our brother. But Vincent? No, I don't even think he's human. We are all strong, this wasn't suppose to happen. My poor fighting performance was from what Vincent had done eariler. It was my fault that we were in this situation and I was determined to fix it.

I dodged Reno's attack as he charged for me, before Loz took over and pinned his chest hard against the tree. Twisting his right arm until he let go of his weapon with a aggrieved curse. I rushed to Kadaj and untangled him from the chains, he fell into my arms, his whole face pale with cold sweat.

"Come on, this way" I said gently, wrapping his arm around my neck so I could support him. Holding onto my little brothers waist I started walking into the direction of my motorbike. As fast as I could without dragging Kadaj, hearing Reno and Loz fighting behind me. I knew Cloud would soon be a part of it.

We walked through the shrub following a little dirt path and I was so scared, Kadaj's grip on me became more and more weak.

"I-I'm... c-c-cold"

"Just a little bit futher Kadaj" I assured, not wanting to stop. Kadaj was wheezing.

"You're the strongest out of Loz and I Kadaj! Don't you want to see Mother's happy face when we reunite?" I tried desperately to encourage him on.

He didn't say anything. We continued to walk and his breathing become swallower and swallower. It was when we were around the black river I heard Kadaj choke.

"K-Kadaj?"

He went limp in my arms.

I shook my head. 'He's just sleeping, he's just sleeping' I reassured myself over and over again.

"Come on Kadaj... wake up we're nearly there"

Silence.

In my last bid to save my little brother I whisked him into my arms and started running. Shaking from a mixure of fear and the weight of Kadaj's limp body in my arms. I fianlly reached my bike and mildly placed Kadaj on the grass. Scrabling to the motorbike, I snatched the cure materia from inside a small pouch.

I rushed back to Kadaj's side and hastily took off my left gove and pressed it down onto my brothers stomach. He was so cold. I casted cure over and over again. Exactly like I did when Loz took Vincent's bullets for me. But this time... nothing happened.

Panic. Fear. Regret. Sadness. Anger.

"Wake up!" I screamed from the top of my lungs, as if so he could hear me in the darkness.

"Wake up!" I screamed again, emphasising my urgenty by shaking his shoulders roughly.

He wasn't going to. I knew. I knew all along he wasn't going to make it. That bastard! All of them!

I was holding his lifeless body in my arms. As if to keep him warm. I cradled him back and forth, a shattering scream left my dry lips. So loud that my throat burnt. My heart heavy with sadness. My face wet with tears. Nothing was going right... and his death was all my fault.

**Aurthors notes: O . o; yeah... poor poor Yazoo --; I just wanna say THANK YOU to everyone who's reviewed my fic very much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll make sure there's yaoi in the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was when Kadaj was weak and vulnerable, I saw him as my little brother. My precious little brother. Not a leader or a soldier, just a brother. A teenager struggling to survive in the jaws of death.

Loz loved him. I loved him. And I let him die, but it wasn't just me. It was Cloud... It was Cloud, Vincent and Reno. And I swear to Mother that I'll avenge your death Kadaj. And I won't stop there either... I'll kill everyone they love. Slowly and painfully, just like yours. I swear it.

"... Yazoo"

I looked over my shoulder to see Loz, his eyes puffy and red from crying.

"We better go now, before day break..."

I nodded slowly with a small frown. My eye's were also puffy and red from crying. So unlike me but it seemed to be happening frequently now. We still had a mission to accomplish, to reunite with Mother and take this planet and make it ours. I sighed, not wanting to leave my dead brother. When ever I worked up the will power to let go, I just ended up holding onto him again.

Loz on the other hand couldn't handle seeing our brother's body. When he first saw me holding Kadaj tightly, he thought it was a moment of sheer relief. Until I lifted my head up to see him, it was when he saw my distressed face he knew Kadaj was gone. He didn't take another step forward. Instead he collapsed were he stood, his legs giving in on him as he wailed nonstop.

"Please Yazoo?" I looked down at Kadaj's beautiful face in my hands and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Good bye brother" I whispered in his ear.

Everything felt out of order since then. We concluded to make our way to ShinRa headquarters, to look further into Rufus' accusations of Mother's whereabouts. Kadaj always said the presidents side of the story never added up. So Loz and I were going to pay him a visit, to see if we could figure him out ourselves.

But still, I never realized how long it took to get to Midgar. Kadaj was always the most talkative out of us, which in turn made time fly by on trips like these. But now that he wasn't here we drove in silence, and to some extent I wish Loz would say something. Anything to stop me from thinking of him.

The minutes felt like hours and the hours felt like days. I was so exhausted. From the past few days of events, I hadn't had a proper rest since we were out of the Northern Crater. I just wanted to find Mother. I wanted to hold her. Cry to her. To hear her say everything was going to be alright. But I knew in my heart it wasn't. That opportunity was lost last night. Or was it the night before?

"What happened to us?" I thought out loud.

Loz glanced over at me, "Huh?" Obviously he had been in his own world too.

I know. I shouldn't be asking Loz such questions. He's probably scared enough as it is, so I changed the subject.

"Na Loz, want some sleep? We'd be better prepared for Rufus tomorrow if we did" I said matter of factly.

He nodded in response and we drove to the nearest town. Loz practically fell asleep the moment he hit the bed. I myself couldn't. I just looked up at the ceiling, listening to the light snoring of Loz by my side.

Where are you Kadaj?

I stood alone in The Forgotten City and my brows knitted in confusion. How did I get here so fast? I was about to turn my heel when I felt cold metal press against my throat. The double blades told me it was Kadaj. But why was he doing this? I thought he was dead...

"You filthy cock sucker" He whispered angrily through gritted teeth, slitting my throat in one clean movement.

I didn't feel it though. Instead I just continued to stand perfectly still.

"I lost Yazoo, obviously Mother didn't love me as much as I thought"

Kadaj, that's not true and you know it! I was trying to talk but the words refused to come out.

"Thus, he will take my place. And to think I trusted you with my life!"

I'm sorry Kadaj, I'm sorry!

As I repeated this in my mind I was horrified in myself as I took out Velvet Nightmare and spun around. Pointing it at my brother automatically.

A sympatric smile played on his perfect lips as he spoke up softly, "She doesn't love you"

I shot him in the head as he dropped to my feet, just because I failed you, Kadaj doesn't mean I'll fail Mother too.

I jolted upright from the bed, the loud noises of rain was hitting the roof. It was pitch black briefly before a flash of white light shone through the window.

I didn't want to go back to sleep, not after a dream like that. So I quietly lifted myself off the bed, making sure not to wake Loz in the process. I thought I'd go train, it'd give me a chance to practice my close combat. Seeing as no one would be out at a time like this. I could do it in privacy.

I slid my clothing on and grabbed my weapon before exiting the room and then the inn. It was raining hard, but this didn't discourage me. I made my way to the outskirts of town, I knew it wouldn't be difficult to find fiends lurking around in an open area.

I fought countless numbers of beasts, using more of the blade than the barrel. I thought I had done well for a few hours training. And to my comfort it took my mind off of the horrible events from the past few days. Just focusing on the battles and my strategies made my mind a little clearer. The beautiful weather adding to my peace of mind.

"You're doing pretty well"

The sudden voice startled me as I lost my target and missed. Causing another shot to be fired that wasn't my own. Making the fiend in front of me collapse to the ground.

I swiftly turned to hit my new target. But the man in the red cape was too quick, how did he always manage to sneak up on me like this!

"Why must you continue to bother me!" I yelled out, trying to hear myself over the rain.

He said nothing as he ran forward, his metal claw readying to lash out at me. I countered his attack with my weapon, adding pressure to his.

"I've come to check on you" He replied emotionlessly.

My blood boiled by Vincent's answer, saying it with such emptiness. I kicked the black haired man hard in the chest, hitting him to the muddy ground.

"I'll kill you for what you did to my brother!" I moved to hit Vincent again but he dodged it, turning away from my foot crashing down on him. He got back onto his feet.

"You know you can't" He spoke calmly, blocking the kick I delivered to his head, his claw clasping around my ankle.

"Why not!" I argued, going to punch him across the face with my right hand. But that in turn was also blocked as he grabbed my wrist roughly.

"Because you're just a puppet"

What? What was he talking about? I was momentarily dysfunctional as Vincent's words ran through my mind. The next thing I knew I had hit the ground, rather ungracefully.

He continued as he pushed me to the ground and sat on my hips, pinning me there, unable to move. "Jenova's got you at the end of it's strings, just waiting for you to set it free"

"She loves me!" I retorted.

"Cloud isn't a traitor, he saw the truth. It's not human, it doesn't have feelings"

"That's not true!" I shook my head at his lies, what would he know? He's just trying to save himself from an inevitable death! Without thinking another second, I let out a burst of angered strength and belted him in the face. It was my turn to make his cheek bleed.

He hissed and turned back to face me. "Listen to me, you know it's true"

"It's not!"

"You can still save your brother. Repent for your sins and turn away from it"

My brother? No. He was trying to scare me, he knows Kadaj was the only one who could hear Mother.

She doesn't love you…

It was a stupid dream!

I was crying again. For the millionth time. This bad feeling didn't go away. We had no hope. I was humoring Loz, I just didn't want to hurt him! That's all.

I looked up into Vincent's crimson eyes with sadness. Tears of anger and frustration welled in my eyes and started mixing with the rain falling from the sky. He leaned in closer to me, his hot breath tickling my ear.

He wiped away my tears with his thumb. "I'll give you something to cry about." He whispered, the blood on his cheek slowly running down to his jaw.

He leaned closer to try and press his lips against mine. I was disgusted, pressing the back of my head further into the ground, the dirt tangling my hair. He raised a fist to me and hesitated. He withdrew it. I was almost beside myself with relief when his hand shot out again and clasped around my throat.

I choked out a 'no' but he acted as if it were nothing. I was too weak from my emotional breakdown to try and fight back. I just didn't care anymore. I was so confused.

He moved from my ear to my neck, kissing it with surprising softness. His blood was staining my pale skin. Unzipping my clothes down to my chest, he kissed across to my Adams apple and up to my chin. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the feeling of his lips pressed against me.

His left hand slid over leather to bare skin as he pinched my nipple. I bit my lip to stifle a gasp that threatened to leave my mouth. I felt his lips smirk ever so slightly as he lowered his head back down towards my chest.

He bit my nipple this time, pulling at it gently between his teeth. Forcing me to bite down harder. I felt myself writhed under Vincent's ministration.

"D-don't!" I managed to choke out, I didn't want to feel this.

Vincent just purred in response and moved to the other nipple, nibbling on the hardened nab. My body was beginning to react to his touches, I was sickened by myself.

I felt his strong hand run over the curves of my hips and under my long leather coat, pulling it up over my belly. My back arched of its own accord as he tenderly caressed my growing problem. I didn't want this. I didn't. But I was frozen, he had this effect on me.

The zipper of my pants was slowly lowered and pulled down over my white thighs.

"Do you want this?"

I parted my wet lips to speak but gasped instead as Vincent's warm mouth took the head of my penis. He sucked and licked at the tip, making me shiver and groan. I was starting to get hot under the cold rain, and I could hardly breath. I hated this man, I hated him for what he made me do, for what he was doing. But I couldn't help but let him use me. My mind was far away from reality, just the way I wanted it now.

I reached down to fist his long black hair as he opened his throat to allowed me to slide into his mouth. I couldn't help the cry that left my lips as he started bopping his head up and down. Gripping the base and humming. My hips twisted involuntary, I could feel my lower belly burn in pleasure. My breath hitched and my hips bucked and when I was just about to release, he pulled away.

I growled in frustration but the man above me paid no attention. I felt my leather pants being stripped off me entirely and I heard Vincent getting rid of his own pants. I knew I was going to regret this, if I really did care I would have probably cut his head off right now. But I just want to forget. Just this one time.

I lifted the end of my coat up over my head, I was about to take off my gloves when I was abruptly pulled forward by my forearm. My lips unexpectedly hitting my enemy's as he started kissing me, I was shocked, I didn't think he'd want to do any of this. Though I wasn't expecting him to think about my pleasures to begin with. And eventually I slowly started to kiss back shyly.

I had never been kissed like this before. I hadn't done anything like this. It was going so fast but I was ready, I just wanted to forget. I gasped in surprise as I was brought back, he lifted me up onto his lap, running his hand down my back and over my ass. I felt myself go red as he parted my cheeks.

I was about to ask him if he was going to use something. But I was answered with the blunt head of his dick forcefully pushed into my entrance. I screamed in pain as I felt it rip from the size and pressure. I crawled at his back, feeling tears form in my eyes again. The pain was excruciating. But I guess I deserved it, for letting him start this in the first place.

He was buried fully inside of me. My blood forming as lubricant over his erection. He bit my lower lip playfully and begun to move me up and down. I cringed and closed my eyes tightly. I didn't understand him, what was I saying? I don't even know him. After awhile the pain just became dull and I wanted it to end, I wanted to go back to Loz. I opened my eyes to focus on the man's lidded ones as he focused on me.

He continued to hold onto my hips and move me up and down. And my breath caught in my throat as he hit something inside of me. He leaned in closer and bit my shoulder. I yelped as his sharp teeth dug into my skin, little whispers starting to leave my lips again as he fucked me.

The area quickly filled with moans as I started bouncing on Vincent's erection.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" I sobbed out, continuing to move. I doubled over as I felt Vincent's hand reach out to my erection. I knew I wasn't going to last and with three pumps my head snapped back and I screamed loudly, spurting my unwanted pleasure onto his hand and stomach.

After a few more trusts I felt the black haired man cum inside of me. I was gasping for air, getting over the aftermath of my orgasm. Vincent gently lifted me off his lap and in a few seconds I was freezing. My teeth chattered as I collapsed onto the ground, exhausted. I hated showing this weakness to him.

He got up, pulled his pants up to his waist and turned around to walk away.

The tears started again as I turned my torso to face him as he walked away.

"Why…?" Was all I could say. He stopped and turned to face me, a smirk grew onto his already smug face.

"People don't see me this way Yazoo. I guess... everyone has their own little secrets, hm?" He turned back around and in a blur of red material, he was gone.

I failed to get up and sobbed into the dirt. It was sometime before I gathered my clothes and put them on. I needed to clean my filthy face so Loz wouldn't suspect anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I discreetly made my way back into the inn that night. Even after Vincent's encounter I still couldn't bring myself to sleep. I was tossing side to side, trying to get comfortable within the sheets. Loz always took up more space than he needed. But I wasn't about to complain, if he slept a decent night's sleep than this wasn't in vain.

Everything the black haired man told me kept coming back into my head. Mother? To some extent it sounded practical, but he wasn't on my side. He'd say anything to throw me off track in order for them to keep her.

I wasn't a puppet. I was doing this on my own, I love Mother and anyone in our position would do whatever necessary to save her. So we've killed people. But so undoubtedly, have they, my brother was never supposed to endure what happened at the forgotten city. He was the one who spoke to Mother, and somewhere in my mind I believe it should have been me dead by Cloud's sword. Without him we're just following his last claims, without him, we can't do this.

I'd never kneel down to the lifestream, it's the very thing that Loz, Kadaj and I were fighting. The lifestream interferes with Mother's plans to make this pathetic world into an unknown paradise. A paradise which Kadaj will be in...

A tear ran down my cheek as Kadaj came back into my mind, his smiling face surfacing through the guilt.

_You can still save your brother. Repent for your sins and turn away from it..._

A low growl escaped my lips as I tossed onto my other side. Just stop thinking about it will you? I was frustrated in myself, for even letting his words get to me so. What would Kadaj think?

_I sat on soft green grass, absent mindedly ripping it out from the ground. The lake was dull and I briefly wondered why I was here, I swiftly turned around. Preparing to draw my weapon to foot steps coming up behind me, but I had nothing._

_"Too slow dear brother." Kadaj's sword was against my neck once more._

_"Kadaj, what are you doing here?" I asked, almost in panic._

_"Beware of the masamune Yazoo..."_

_"What? What do you mean? Kadaj, I don't understand!"_

"Yazoo? Yazoo? Yazoo?"

I gritted my teeth as I heard Loz's rumbling voice in my head.

_"Shut up Loz!"_

"Shut up!" I shot my eyes open to see sad ones staring down at me,

"Na, Yazoo... I'm sorry I just thought it wa-" I shook my head,

"Loz, I was just sleeping that's all." With that I gently pushed Loz away from me, so I could sit up. Cringing as I felt the actions of last night's event take its toll.

Loz quickly rushed back to my side, "Yazoo are you ok?"

"I'm fine Loz!" I snapped, causing him to move his hand back.

A heavy sigh left my lips as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, "What time is it?"

"8:30... I know its late but you looked so peaceful, I knew you were having troubles getting to sleep so I-"

"What? 8:30? Loz you know we've always gotten up at 3:00!"

The room fell silent, I was taking my self-hatred out on Loz. It was a miracle he had even woken up this early. Kadaj was usually the one to awake first. Most of the time I'd just lay in bed with my eyes shut until I felt his fingers gently comb through my hair. I miss that...

With some difficulty I stood up off the bed and steadily walked over to my brother. I watched him as his concerned eyes scanned over my bruised body. I ignored it and pressed my body up against his, hugging him.

"I'm sorry Loz... I'm sorry"

I felt invincible in my brothers arms as they gently tightened around me.

Poor Loz... I'm a burden on his shoulders when I should be looking after him. Instead I'm broken, all because of the man that fucked me last night. The same man that was involved in my younger brothers death.

I looked up at Loz, determination strong in my voice as I spoke up, "I promise everything will be okay," I whispered, "don't worry about anything. We'll find Mother and live forever in a place too perfect for words."

Loz's face continued to look concerned, "...Where's all this coming from? Yazoo, I know everythings going to be okay." He paused for a moment to study my body once more "It's obvious I'm the one that failed you, what happened last night?"

"I was training while you slept" I replied, but it didn't satisfy him.

"You're horribly marked and the fiends here are nothing compared to your skills" He stated, looking at me as though he was scearching for something. Making me feel uncomfortable.

I turned back, changing the subject as I went to retrieve my clothes, "Have you prepared your materia for today? I have a feeling it's going to be long" I asked.

I heard the wooden floorboards creek under Loz's weight as he walked over to the door, "I'll be waiting outside" He said irritably before slamming it shut.

Today was going to be a long day indeed, I thought to myself as I carefully clothed myself and went downstairs and outside to where the bikes were. Loz was waiting for me and I wasted no time to hoist myself onto my own bike with care.

Loz's face was one of regret, his mako green eyes full of sadness, one more deep than his usual disappointed manner. The sight of it brought waves of fresh guilt surging through my body. And this time it was I, who reached out a hand as if to somehow aid my brother of his emotional stress.

"Loz, I don't mean to worry you like this. Seriously I'm ok. You have more important things to worry about." I said placing my hand on his arm. The blank look on my brother's face did nothing to help my feelings of guilt. I hopped off of my bike and walked over to the other side of his. I grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"Loz, don't worry about me." I was facing him, looking at him. I took his big hands in mine and I placed them around my body as I pressed up against him.

"I'll never leave you..." His arms tightened around me but ever so gently. I pulled away to see his face shining with fresh tears. He gave me a weak smile and we set off.

The day was a normal day for us... The first part of it I guess but nothing would ever be the same without Kadaj. As we encountered fiends, an everyday occurance, I sensed a tension welling up in Loz.

When Kadaj was with us and we encountered the stronger than usual types, we were fine. Today though, was a different story. The dragon-like fiend swooped at us from the sky. Loz was quick to react and I followed suit. I could see the tightening of his muscles through his tight leather attire as he psyched himself up for the battle.

"Come on Yazoo!" He called out to me as he swung his bike around, using his weapon dug deep into the ground as a pivot point. He was laughing but when he saw me the look of excitement vanished from his handsome features. I had went to manouvre my way off of the bike but I cringed in pain from sore muscles and it put me off. I was thrown violently and I tumbled across the hard ground like a ragdoll. I let out a muffled cry of pain and Loz's face contorted in a violent concern.

I was down and out of the fight and Loz was running up to me. The fiend came chasing after my brother and it was gaining on him, the distance between them closing fast. It opened it's ugly mouth and I spat the dirt out of my mouth, ignoring the blood mixed in with it and yelled out to Loz.

"Behind You!" He turned just in time and the teeth blew past him, missing him by inches. His reaction was swift and he stabbed the creature in the neck with his pointed weapon. The fiend fell on it's side, its talons in the air as it slid away, the dust cloud creating a sort of visual barrier. Loz counteracted to this disability by rearing back and yelling out in effort as he stabbed the ground with as much force as his strong body could muster, sending up a tidal wave of earth.

The fiend collapsed, still bleeding from it's neck and was unable to get up. It all sounded too quiet when Loz came back to me. I had picked myself up by that time and was standing up against my bike which I had also propped up. The sweat that had beaded on Loz's hairline had made some of his silver hair stick to his forehead. I smiled at him and opened my mouth to compliment his good job on killing the fiend. The look on his face silenced me though. It was something I had not seen before and I didn't recognise it.

He walked past me as if I wasn't there. He reached into the back of his bike and pulled out a flask. He tossed it to me, perhaps a little harder than neccesary. I recoiled slightly because I wasn't expecting such force in his throw.

"Wash your mouth out with that." He said to me with his back to my face. He got on his bike and drove off without warning. I just felt more guilty after that. He was in his place to do that, I realised after putting myself in his shoes.

The water was like a healing elixir. Cool and refreshing and most of all it took away most of the pain I experienced in my mouth. I rinsed and spat out. The water was red and I was still bleeding, but it passed. I caught up to him and we proceeded to Healin Lodge in silence. We didnt speak at all until we were hiding in the trees just outside the building.

"Loz, this is gonna be hard without Kadaj. The Turks are stronger than they look and we need to get the truth out of Rufus." I said to him in a hushed voice.

"Well you could've made it easier for us by not getting the shit beaten out of you. I'm going to ask you again. How did it happen?" He replied angrily. I was taken aback by his uncharacteristic swearing. My stance was only down for a fleeting moment as I put up my defensive wall.

"I **TOLD** you what happened already. I was training by myself and I got hurt a little. I'm fine! I don't even need you to protect me!" I retorted, my voice getting a little louder. The whole hushed tone and secrecy rule seemed to have gone out the window.

Loz turned to face me and gasped. "You little bitch..." He said with pure evil in his voice.

I walked up to him as he stood there defiantly, never breaking eye contact. I raised my hand and slapped him in the face. His cheek turned with the force and he turned back to me almost instantly. He raised a fist to me and then took ahold of himself and turned away in frustration.

"How dare you insult me like that. Don't you think I can't take your hits?" I challenged him. "Are you that pathetic?"

He turned around again to face me. "This conversation is over." He said with as much calm forced into his voice as possible. He turned again to walk away and I interjected.

"Like hell it is!" I yelled but I let out a gasp a second later. Loz turned when he heard this and saw what had been driven into the ground between us. It was a long bladed sword about the length of Loz's tall body. A masamune.

Then I heard the voice from above. A voice riddled with command and care and evil. A voice more sexier than one can imagine.

"That is quite enough..."


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

"Okaasan...?" Loz was uneasy in the way he asked if this magnificence was our mother.

Out of nowhere, the slender but strong frame flipped and landed in the clearing between us, lightly, not making a sound with his chunky boots. He walked over to my astonished brother and stood, looking at him for a moment and then without warning, raised an open hand and brought it down hard on the back of Loz's head.

"Fool. I am what you need. I am greater and more powerful than Mother ever was." Tears welled in my brother's green eyes. I felt a pang of annoyance at this unidentified stranger.

I took a moment to give him the once-over. The large black boots and the black buckled pants played host to strong, muscular legs. These were loosely covered by a black trenchcoat with more straps and buckles. His shoulders were not as broad as Loz's but they were protected by huge white plated armour. He was not wearing a shirt under the coat and it was open down to his waist. I admired his pale skin and toned figure. His silver hair was longer than mine and shone more brilliantly in the light. He resembled us and when he looked into my eyes, I gasped at the mako I could see in his.

"Se-Sephiroth." I uttered. I took a step back in disbelief as he took a step forward.

"Precisely."

Sephiroth took charge of the two of us immediately and under his wing, our little group became more than a few lost chocobos. He advised us against confronting Rufus at the lodge and he demanded we take him back to our hideout. He observed the way Loz and I trained for the next few days and didn't say much. This I found strange because when he did speak, his voice commanded authority and respect and when he didn't speak I felt I didn't know what to do.

He took me aside one afternoon after our training while Loz was bathing in the river.

He walked over to one of the bone-white trees and leaned against it casually with his arms crossed and one of his legs bent at a right angle with his foot leaning on the tree.

"Your gunblade, this Velvet Nightmare, you have been holding it incorrectly." He said to me.

A ripple of anger surfaced in my mind and I was quite annoyed. "What do you mean I'm not holding it right. I'm an efficient killer with this weapon and it is MY trademark if I am correct."

"Hmm." He pushed off the tree and walked up to me in long strides. "Lift up your gun." I felt a twinge of fear. "Lift it!" He commanded. I lifted my weapon and aimed it at a tree not too far away from where we were standing. I shot a few bullets into it.

"Wrong." Without warning his strong arms came around me and steadied my arm. He shifted the Velvet Nightmare in my grip a little and turned my body around slightly. I noticed that I was closer to him than before he moved me.

He bowed his head slightly and whispered in my ear. His silky voice and cool breath was almost erotic without him even trying. I clenched my muscles involuntarily and tensed up at his words. "Now fire, and tell me if it's not better than it was before."

I fired, his hands still clasping mine and I was surprised. The efficiency of the gun had improved drastically. I would've been more pleased but my mind was elsewhere at that moment. Sephiroth's body was hard against my back and the words of Kadaj kept playing over and over in my head.

"Beware of the masamune, Yazoo..."

I told myself that it was nothing more than a dream and that Sephiroth, the wielder of the masamune, was here to help us on our quest for revenge against the planet and the now almost unnecessary retrieval of Mother.

I was ripped back into reality by a sound I had heard a million times before. The sound of Loz's deep voice murmuring to himself angrily as he stormed off. I wondered what was wrong with him this time.

Kadaj invaded my dreams again that night. He was starting to be more of a parasite on my subconsciousness rather than a guest.

"He may be like this now, he may be like this forever but he only needs one of you. He can't do this alone but he doesn't need the both of you."

I was suddenly there, defending Sephiroth. "What would you know, little brother? He has lead us better than you ever could."

"You're the reason I died and I still risk everything to help you and this is the thanks I get!"

My eyes flicked open. I was breathing heavily and my muscles ached. I didn't move because of that. Sephiroth was nowhere to be seen and I was laying there in the dark with Loz asleep by my side. Something was strange there. Something was unfamiliar. Loz's hand was resting on my chest, ever so lightly. I slowly and quietly went to move his hand off of me so I could get up but my touch woke him.

"Are you alright Yazoo?" He asked with sleep still in his voice. He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Everything's fine Loz, go back to sleep." I went to sit up but recoiled as my back muscles spasmed in agony. This made my brother's eyes shoot open and he sat upright with his trademark speed.

"Brother... This isn't good. What's wrong? If you don't tell me, I can't help you." He looked at me, his mako eyes big and shiny. His bottom lip started to tremble ever so slightly. It was genuine concern he had for me.

I couldn't just leave him hanging again so I said the first thing that came to mind. "It's from that damn bike accident I had..."

He moved closer to me and put a warm hand on my bare shoulder. "I'll make it feel better." He said as he slid his hand down the cool skin of my back. He applied pressure at all of the tender points and kneaded out the tension. He placed me gently on the floor so I was lying on my stomach and for him to get a more comfortable position he stood up and moved over me so I was between his legs and he squatted down above my lower back.

His hands traveled over my bare back like a natural and I could feel the coarseness of his individual calluses and I could feel the bare skin of his arms as he leant closer. I let out a deep sigh of content and shut my eyes. Relief was coursing through my veins and I felt safe with Loz's weight on my lower back. "Thanks Loz, that feels sooo good, it feels so much better."

I breathed out again and my mind started drifting off. I could feel Loz's body pressing up on my back, the warmth of his skin comforting. I could feel his breath on my neck and every now and then the brush of his lips or his stubble. "Y-Y-Yazoo-" He whispered uncertainly but calmly. The warmth left me, the feeling of my brother's lips on my ear left me, the contentment left me. Sephiroth had returned and Loz had retreated.  
The night was a blur for me. I was somewhere between a dream and reality. Loz was distant throughout the day and my memory wasn't serving me too well. My brother was not around and Sephiroth and I trained together all day. We went into the water to finish off with our agility training. I went in with my body fully clothed. Sephiroth was in nothing but his pants. His white skin showed blue veins running up and down his torso. He looked me up and down and reached a hand to touch the back of my thighs.

"Your legs are too skinny, as charming as they are, but you're not here to look pretty are you?" Heat flushed into my face and I made an excuse to leave. He followed me to where his clothes were stashed but I kept walking. He didn't follow any further. I went and dried off and then thought about finding Loz.

I ventured out to the clearing again and my eyes caught Sephiroth's discarded clothes laying in a messy pile. He was still swimming, I thought to myself. I knew I shouldn't have, but I was drawn by an impeccably well timed force. I don't know what I was looking for, but I went rummaging through his clothes.

"Could you pass me those?" Sephiroth asked coolly, causing me to jump in shock. I did not hear him but the biggest surprise was about to come. I wheeled around, stammering apologies when I was cut short at the sight before my eyes.

Sephiroth was standing there stourt naked. I couldn't help but look between his face and huge manhood. I was stuttering and I blushed again. "I-I-I-I-I..." I couldn't speak so I turned around to pick up his clothes. Another sound I didn't hear until too late. Sephiroth's body came close and pressed against me. Unlike Loz's warm touch, my leader's skin was cold. He came close to my ear and whispered,

"I may be more than just a mere human but I too experience carnal hunger."

The cool brush of his lips against my ear made me shiver, my back arched slightly. I was powerless to his touch but not in the same way I was to Vincents advances. Sephiroth's hands came around my neck and as he did the icy beads of water on his shoulders ran down my neck. His long slender fingers grasped the zipper of my coat and he pulled it down.

He turned me around with my jacket hanging off my shoulders. I was unable to look at his face, instead I looked at his collarbone. He said to me,

"You like what you see. I like what I see. So why interrupt it?"

He brought his face close to mine and kissed me softly on my neck just beneath my jawline. I moaned lowly, I was in a physical state of pleasure and an emotional state of pain. My body took over my mind and I wrapped my arms around Sephiroth's neck, drawing him closer. He lowered my arms for a second and pulled my jacket down completely. He ran his hands up my arms and over my narrow shoulders, wedging a leg inbetween my legs, his knee massaging my bulging crotch.My knees buckled slightly but my enhanced reflexes kicked in and I regained composure.

I stood on my tiptoes and put my hands on the back of his Sephiroth's head. I pulled his face into mine and I stuck out my tongue and licked his lips, just quickly. He pressed them against mine and I closed my eyes. The water from his hair dripped down his forehead and it ran down the bridge of his nose and down to mine. I ran my hand down his wet hair that was stuck to his bare back, his cool skin felt soothing on my sore fingertips.

I opened my jaw and let Sephiroth kiss me deeper, I pushed my tongue into his mouth. His massive cock was hardening, I could feel it on my stomach.

Suddenly I pulled away from him, he reached up and put a long cold finger on my cheek. I looked at him in horror,

"Sepiroth, Don't ever do that to me again. We can't do this"

I picked up my jacket from the ground and flung it over my shoulders. A cool breeze made me shiver slightly.

I left him there, I could feel nothing from him. I walked away from him with a feeling of great self disgust.

**

* * *

**


End file.
